


You Know How I Feel About Spots

by Cosette_Lark



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is never letting Crowley forget this, Fluff, M/M, Other, they’re hanging out and being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette_Lark/pseuds/Cosette_Lark
Summary: Aziraphale discovers a secret that Crowley has kept hidden from him......and it’s just too sweet.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Personally I ship it but it’s not really clear, platonic or romantic you choose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Know How I Feel About Spots

It was a relatively average day in the life of two celestial beings who had terrified their superiors into allowing them to stay on Earth.

Azriaphale was at Crowley’s place for once, admiring the internal garden that resides in those black walls. He knew of Crowley’s- unconventional methods of gardening, and while he didn’t approve, it was nice for Crowley to have a hobby.

He’d wandered off in search of a kitchen. He’d had the idea to attempt to bake a cake- he could have just miracled one, but it would be so much fun for them to do it together! Now, where to the kitchen? He could have just asked Crowley, but he was busy  scaring  caring for the plants, as per his daily routine.

He’d headed off down a black corridor, reaching a small secondary atrium with different exits. He ducked his head into one- no, that’s a bathroom- and then the next- a rather impractical bedroom, and then-

Azriaphale stopped suddenly. He- he couldn’t believe it! All this time- his Crowley did this?!

He stepped into the room, staring around in shock. He barely heard Crowley calling his name, nor his footsteps heading down the corridor towards him. He didn’t however hear Crowley’s entrance.

‘Azriaphale, What- oh, oh God, Satan and deity- please, I can explain, I-‘

Azriaphale turned around. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

Crowley looked flustered. ‘I didn’t know how you’d react, I’m sorry- please, please be quiet, they might hear-‘ 

‘They need to hear!’

‘I’m begging you, Azriaphale, don’t do this.’ 

The angel gave a lopsided grin, before raising his voice. ‘What, tell all those plants of yours that you’re really A BIG SOFTIE???’

Crowley looked like he might just combust.

The door had been open when Azriaphale had stuck his head inside, but it bore the sign of ‘Shredding Room’. As far as the plants were concerned, this was where unsatisfactory greenery went to have their existence torn to shreds.

Aziraphale could now happily say that that wasn’t true.

The room actually contained a large group of plants, all bearing some spot, disease or imperfection, with a pile of sticks from the park next to a shredder in the corner; perfect for faking deaths.Each plant had its own makeshift horticultural IV, with the proper nutrients each plant needed. There were books open on how to prevent parasites and spots, and speakers next to each plant with Crowley’s voice telling them that they are fine the way they are, and that perceived ‘imperfections’ are okay, and to ignore what that oversized green lump in the other room had said about their spots, it was natural and nothing to be ashamed of.

The Angel thought it was adorable.

The Demon disagreed.

‘Cheer up, I think it’s sweet.’

‘You would.’

‘I would and I do. I knew you weren’t that heartless. Keep letting that goodness shine through.’

‘...it’s only a little bit, though. Maybe...3%?’

‘I’d say 34.46759%.’ Aziraphale was lying. He thought it was more near 87.99999%, which ranked much higher than Gabriel, but best not to tell Crowley that.

Crowley hummed in consideration. He knew that the angel was lying, but best not tell him that. ‘So...you mentioned...baking?’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to care for the rest of your garden friends?’

‘...I gave them their daily checkup this morning. ‘

‘ I know. There’s a timetable on the wall.’ 

Crowley rolled his eyes and smiled as Aziraphale passed him to head to the actual kitchen, and paused just before shutting the door. He heard the one of the speakers talk;

‘It doesn’t matter if you feel like you are doing what you were made to do or not. A small blemish doesn’t define you- and there will always be others who realise that.’

The ex-demon allowed himself a small smile, before shutting the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I’ve had this idea since I first watched the plant scene, and after finishing the series I had to write it. 
> 
> If you’re here from ‘Infinity Gold’...I swear I’ll update as soon as I can! 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Cosette


End file.
